The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for a tactile display using electrostatic accelerators.
Tactation is the sensation perceived by the sense of touch and is based on the skin's receptors. Touch is a common medium used by the general population and the sensory impaired. Tactile substitution may be used by the blind or deaf in order to enhance access to computer graphical user interfaces, enhance mobility in controlled environments, or the like. Skin nerves may be stimulated through six types of receptors by mechanical, electrical, or thermal stimuli. Modalities, such as vibration and pressure, may stimulate these receptors. Advances in tactile communication using implementations of the actuating devices have been developed via several new technologies. These technologies include static or vibrating pins, focused ultrasound, electrical stimulation, surface acoustic waves, and others.